Cruncher
Cruncher is the best friend of Bellybutton and one of the main characters on [[Doodle Toons|'Doodle Toons']]. He's voiced in the series by lachiethomasfan101. Appearance Season 1 Cruncher is a brown dog. On his oversized head, he adorns a small black nose, two asymmetrical eyes, a pair of droopy ears (though they stick up on occasion), and a large tongue that can most commonly be seen sticking out. He usually wears no attire; he has a large white circle in the center of his stomach, this being the only color diversity throughout his entire body. His mouth is black, with a red tongue; his eye color is unknown, but is presumably black, as well. He has a set of white teeth, adorning the top of his mouth. In the last episode of Season 1, Cruncher is shown sporting his new design (read below), making this the first (and last) official appearance of his new look. Season 2 Cruncher would have gone through a minor redesign. His proportions are taller in just about every way; he now stands over Bellybutton and the other characters. His nose sticks up higher, and becomes more rounded in nature. In addition to gaining a pair of 1930's Pac-Man esque pupils, he now adorns a floating, yellow hat. Apparently, he has no idea why it floats, according to a comic. Personality Cruncher is often not the brightest bulb, often acting stupid or not thinking things through. Despite this, he remains a kind and benevolent soul. He often tries to simply mind his own business, though these plans often become skewed. Cruncher, despite his stupid outward nature, has shown signs of frequent intelligence behind the scenes. In The Way the Cruncher Crumbles, he's shown concocting various ideas with Bellybutton to get rid of his admirer, or as Cruncher puts it, his "acquirer." He doesn't seem to be interested the least bit in romance, but does show signs of attraction to women like Shirley, along with Bellybutton. He is often called out for his stupidity by the other characters, but seems to care less. He doesn't appear to understand a lot of what is going around him, and doesn't necessarily seem to care. When Goldie questions him as to how his hat is floating in mid-air, he points out that this is a good question, and doesn't take the explanation further. Going hand-in-hand with his stupidity, he'll eat just about anything, regardless of what the consequences happen to be (resulting in literal death, in some cases.) Relationships Bellybutton Bellybutton is Cruncher's best friend, and seems to be the only one (besides the naive natures of Goldie and Pip), who respects him. He often helps Cruncher find his way out of various pickles and scenarios, seen in The Way the Cruncher Crumbles, in which they both fend off against an unwanted admirer, Crumbles. However, the two sometimes end up in pointless arguments; they always end up friends again by the end of the day, thankfully. Jellybean To Jellybean, Cruncher is just your ordinary idiot. She has no problem jinxing him over and over at the end of What's in a Name?, along with Bellybutton. She might even have a mild dislike for him, as Cruncher was the cause of the mix-up between Bellybutton and Jellybean in the first place. The two haven't interacted, but they seem to have shared some experiences in the past together. Goldie and Pip Although the three haven't shared many interactions together, Cruncher has taken part in some of the duo's misadventures in the past. He served as the "free puppy" at Goldie and Pip's food stand in Fast Food Follies, and has answered a few questions for them, when asked. Despite this, Goldie and Pip don't seem to know Cruncher's name, as they often address him as "Mister." Manny In the one interaction the two have shared together, Manny addressed Cruncher as hideous. Cruncher wasn't deterred by this, however, stating that "he gets it a lot." Crumbles Crumbles is extremely smitten with Cruncher, and will stop at nothing to get into a serious relationship with him. The feelings aren't mutual, to say the least, and Cruncher seems to be absolutely terrified of her. Bellybutton and Cruncher spent an episode plotting various schemes in which to get rid of her. They didn't seem to be ultimately successful, as they ended up in literal Hell together. In one comic, however, Crumbles displayed a butter sculpture resembling Cruncher as her most prized possession; Cruncher took a liking to it (probably due to the fact that it was made out of food,) and bragged that he had a die-hard fan. Episode Appearances Pilot * Rabbit for Dinner (Debut, Cameo) Season 1 * Clock Sucker (Photo cameo) * What's in a Name? * The Way the Cruncher Crumbles * Fast Food Follies (Cameo) Season 2 * None Doodle Toons Doodles * Mr. Enter Fans * Genitals * Animal Logic (non-speaking) * Sleep (non-speaking) Trivia * Cruncher made cameo appearances in "Rabbit for Dinner" and "Clock Sucker", but didn't get a speaking episode until "What's in a Name?". * Cruncher was apparently in a barbershop trio with Bellybutton and Manny at one point. * Cruncher was once a member of a mock superhero group called the "Super Toons", along with Bellybutton and Jellybean. He wore a toilet plunger on his head, a Batman shirt, and utilized a stick of dynamite. * Cruncher apparently was given the task of saving Christmas at one point, but saved the world as a grizzled war soldier, much to Bellybutton's annoyance. * In a close-up, it's revealed that Cruncher actually has human-like fingernails. * Cruncher had once gone mentally insane from watching too many Dreamworks films, much to the horror of Bellybutton. * Cruncher (along with Bellybutton), have both found themselves in hell, at the end of The Way the Cruncher Crumbles. How they escaped is unknown. * Cruncher is notoriously bad at high-fives. He's severely injured Bellybutton doing this. * Cruncher, once upon seeing Goldie without her signature flower, began to salivate at her apparent "nakedness." * Cruncher once invented a device to see through walls, said device being an ordinary window. * When Cruncher began watching videos made by The Mysterious Mr. Enter (a Youtube critic famous for criticizing cartoons,) it appeared that he had become brainwashed. This is a commentary on Mr. Enter's desire for everyone to share his opinion. * Cruncher's tongue seems to be detachable; Goldie has succeeded in removing it, and naming it "Lil' Goldie." Category:Characters Category:Boys